Defiant Lupus
by Shini-Imp
Summary: What happens when Heero Yuy is made pack leader of a violent group of werewolves? (unfinished)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Beginning  
Heero woke up that morning with a splitting headache, a taste of his own blood, and a body screaming in pain.  
'What happened to me last night? ,' he thought to himself as he tired to focus his eyes on the clock it was 12:36PM. Heero tried to remember the events of last night. 'Did Oz do this to me? ,' the enraging thought went through his head. 'No...'  
Heero sat up slowly, his body protesting. No one else was in the room. He looked around, and saw that he was in Quatre's mansion. There was a quick rap on the door, followed by a quiet, worry-filled voice. "Heero, are you up yet?" Heero grumbled a "come in," and Quatre came in, his face pinched with worry, "Are you feeling any better?" Quatre said, standing near his bed. "I feel like shit. What happened last night?" Quatre looked down, shifting his weight. "We don't know " he was swiftly cut off by Heero, "We?" "The others and I. Wufei's the one who found you."   
"And?" he asked, a questionable look in his eyes. Quatre bit his lower lip, "Wufei said that he found you in a forest near an Oz base; you had your gun in your hand, but it was empty. We think you were attacked..." he handed Heero a mirror. He looked at himself he had a gash on his neck, like some wild animal took a chunk out of it, and his body was full of lacerations and claw marks. "We think that a wild dog attacked you..." "No, these bite marks are too big, even for a dog..." Heero slightly touched his neck wound, and winced his wounds were still fresh enough to hurt when touched.  
He looked at the bed; the sheets were stained crimson from his blood. "So, what are your plans for today, Heero?" He slowly turned his gaze to Quatre. "How long have I been out, Quatre?" "About a week now..." Heero shook his head in slight disgust with himself. "I want to find the... the thing that attacked me." "Well, at least rest first... you were bleeding very badly last night... " Quatre said, pausing at the doorway. "Heero?" "Hn." "Are you hungry?" He nodded, "A bowl of rice will do." Quatre shut the door and went downstairs into the kitchen.   
Heero laid back down, staring at the ceiling. 'How`d I get from some Oz base to here? What kind of animal could've done this to me? ,' thought Heero, trying to recall what happened. 'Why was Wufei in the forest... ?'  
Quatre was walking up the stairs to Heero's room, a bowl of rice in his hands, when he heard another person talking to Heero; it sounded like a tense subject. He paused by the door, tending to eavesdrop. " were you in the forest, Wufei?" "I was... training." Quatre pressed his ear up against the door as their voices lowered. " well at least I was there to save your sorry ass!" Wufei said, raising his voice at Heero. Then he opened the door, causing Quatre to stumble in. Heero glared at them both, and Wufei stomped out of the room. Quatre slowly walked to Heero's bed and placed the tray and bowl of rice on his lap. "You know, you should thank Wufei for saving you... " "I'll thank him when I find a reason why." he said, picking up the chopsticks. "Well, I'll be off then," said Quatre, heading for the exit, "`Cause, you know, I gotta do stuff, like cleaning... and stuff... " he smiled nervously, closing the door, leaving Heero to eat his rice. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Raven, The Creature  
Heero looked down at his arms and noticed that his hair had grown quite a bit. 'Must be my body growing,' he thought as he slowly stood up and walked over to the window the moon was rising, and it was full.   
"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" a deep, throaty voice said. Heero spun around and drew his gun simultaneously. There was a figure crouched on his bed post. He had on a worn-out pair of jeans with holes at the knees, a white tank top, and a leather jacket and he seemed to be sort of hairy . . . "Who are you?" Heero half-growled at the man. "I am Raven." He stood, and walked over to Heero. "I'm sorry that I was a bit rough on you," he said, reaching to touch the scarred neck, "but I see that you recover quickly." Heero swiped his hand away, slight confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Raven laughed slightly, running a hand through his midnight black hair. "You don't remember, so you? And I bet you wonder why I'm all hairy," he said, looking at himself. Heero looked at him, and then he did wonder why Raven was so hairy.  
"Who do you think gave you those wounds? I did." Raven said, an unreadable, toothy grin slipped across his face. Heero looked at him, surprised by his words. "...How?" Raven looked down. "You don't think I did it as this, do you? As a human?" he snorted, and looked up at him with his ice-cold, blue eyes and smirked, showing off his fangs he was transforming into some sort of creature. Heero stepped back, his gun still aimed at Raven. Raven shrugged off his jacket tufts of fur were sprouting from his skin, tearing and bursting through his shirt. "What are you?" Heero asked, his voice sounding a bit uncertain. Raven stopped transforming, "I," he said in a deep, raspy, nonhuman voice, "am a Homo lupus a Child of the Moon. I am what you would call a werewolf. You, Heero, can change too, after what I did to you... "  
Heero looked at him, still confused. "What do you mean, 'change'?" Raven laughed, exposing his pointy teeth. "Into a werewolf! Now, the moon is full, and I know that you have the crave to change!" Raven continued his transformation slowly, and shed the remnants of his ensemble. He still had his human mouth, "Why`d you do this to me?" Heero asked, taking his gun off of Raven.  
He winced slightly and grunted, looking up at Heero. "...My pack needs a new leader... for the past ten days I have been watching you, following you... studying about you. Heero, you are the strongest human that I have ever seen you already have the strength of a Homo lupus. As one, only the Moon knows how strong you are... Please, Heero, I am begging you," he kneeled, "please be our pack leader." Heero looked away from Raven, and out the window. "I can't... there's too much going on in my life..." "Then at least join us tonight... please?" His gaze turned back to Raven, who's eyes were begging for him to come. "... How do I change?" Heero said, sighing. "You think of changing into a werewolf... your bones changing, fur erupting " he grunted; as he was talking, his body was changing, "your body changing." As he finished this, so did his transformation; he was a full-grown, black werewolf.  
In his mind, Heero thought of turning into a werewolf then his body began to sprout fur all over. Next, his face stretched out into a muzzle, and his teeth grew into sharp, pointy fangs. His shirt was torn to shreds, and quickly Heero shed the rest. He felt a great pain as his body and organs were changing, and he got down on his hands and knees, wanting the change to stop but in some part in his mind he wanted it so bad that it could not be stopped, and he hated it. He finally completed the transition from Homo sapien to Homo lupus; his pelt was a dark brown, and he had dark cobalt eyes. He looked to Raven, who jerked his head to the window, which was now open.   
Heero dived out of the window and onto the roof's ledge. He looked down on the lawn were several wolves, no, werewolves, looking up at him, as if they were expecting him. Raven jumped off of the ledge, and joined the pack, trying to blend in with them, but Heero could spot him easily; he was the only black werewolf of the pack. Heero readied himself, and jumped to the ground, roughly landing on all fours. The pack looked at him, hope in their eyes.   
A rabbit, about a half-of-a-mile away, popped out of its burrow. The pack did not move at all, as if they were expecting someone to move first Heero. Raven nudged him encouragingly, hoping that he would get the hint and chase the small animal. Heero hesitated for a second, but then he could smell the rabbit, it seemed that his nose was touching the rabbit even though it was far away. The bloodlust rushed through his veins and he started to run toward the rabbit, each step as silent as the last. Then the rest of the pack followed, eager to see his first kill. When he was about seven feet from the rabbit, it began to dash away from him. He increased his speed, getting closer, and closer, and closer until... 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Unbelievable Awakening  
Heero awakened to a young woman, naked in his arms. 'What did I do last night?!,' he thought as he looked around there was blood all over; on the girl, him, the sheets they were wrapped in, and the bed. The girl silently awakened, smiled, looking up at Heero, and licked his ear. She placed her hand on his thigh, and it inched upwards...   
A somewhat shocked look was on Heero's face as he thrust her hand away from him, and pulled her off of him, which gave her a lewd pout. "...Who are you... What are you doing here?" The girl placed a hand on Heero's face. "You let me up here. My name is Lamica." She looked up at him with her warm, brown eyes, smiled once more, and brushed some of her tawny strands of hair away from her face. "Did we... ?" Heero couldn't seem to finish the question. Lamica's smile turned devilish, "In our pelts." Heero just stared up at the ceiling as she licked the rabbit's blood off of his face. Lamica suddenly stopped, and snapped her head in the direction of the door.  
The door opened, and Duo popped his head in his eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What'd you do?!" Heero opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it. "Eh... I'll be leaving now... " Duo was about to close the door, "Duo?" He popped his head back in. "Ya?" "Please don't tell anyone... " An arm stuck through the doorway, giving a thumbs up. Then Duo shut the door and left. As soon as he did, Heero was up and about, hurriedly getting dressed. "What are you doing?" queried Lamica, yawning. "I got to talk with someone." Heero said, opening his door, "I suggest that you clean up, and leave," he shut the door, and headed for Duo's room. Heero knocked quietly on his door. "What is it?" replied a bemused Duo. "It's me, open the door... We need to... talk." Duo sighed wearily, and opened the door. "Come in, Heero... "  
He stepped in and looked around Duo's room was fairly clean with the exception of a few things here and there. "Man, what happened to your room?! What'd you do last " Duo was cut off by Heero, "Duo, I was made a werewolf. That's what attacked me last night a werewolf. They " Duo cut him off this time. "Lemme get this straight. Your injuries were made by a werewolf?" "Yes... " "So they made you a werewolf, these wounds?" "Yes... " Heero hesitantly answered. "What are you, nuts?!" Duo practically yelled at him. "If you don't believe me now, I understand, but you'll have to be with me next full moon."  
"Oh, I get it," Duo said, rolling his eyes, "it's kinda like a once-a-month thing. Tell me, does it also come... with PMS?! YOU'RE NUTS, HEERO!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in frustration. At that point, Heero was so enraged by Duo's words that he tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "I am not crazy, Duo, and I'm not making this up! I'll have to find Raven..." Heero muttered, getting off of Duo. Duo sighed and stood, looking sympathetically at him. "Please, please tell me you're not talking to birds now... " "I'm not," Heero said, a slight glare starting in his cold, cobalt eyes, "that's just his name... He's the one who turned me... " "Let's go see this Raven then." "But I don't know where he is." Heero said, slightly hesitant.   
"Damn..." Duo said, sitting on his bed, beginning to have a thought. "Hey! Does that girl know him? Is she a werewolf?" Heero looked away, "I don't know... let's just hope that she's still here." "What? Why? What'd you do?" "I told her to leave..." he looked to Duo, "I was so ashamed...about it..." Duo was put into slight shock. "Woa, wait just a sec! You're ashamed just because you got it on with some blonde? Was she that bad?" "Damnit, Duo, it's not that...Actually, I can't remember if she...Damnit, Duo, that's not the point!" At this point Duo was snickering...  
"We gotta find her." Heero left Duo's room, and went into his own, but when he opened the door, no one was there. So he went to the bathroom, which sounds of water flowing could be heard, and he yanked open the door Lamica was fully clothed, and was washing the remnants of blood off of her face. She turned to Heero, and smiled. "Looks like you need a shower," she told him as she began to apply some make-up to her already beautiful face. "I don't care about that right now. Do you know a Raven?" Lemika looked at him, and rolled her eyes. She took ahold of his shirt, and dragged him over to the sink, making him sit.   
She grabbed a damp washcloth and began to scrub away the dried blood on his face. "You need to take better care of yourself, Heero," she said as she began to take a brush through his discolored, bloody hair. "Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked, lightly brushing her hand away from his hair. "Well, everyone in the pack knows your name by now; Raven would talk about you nonstop for hours." Lemika began to scrub his face again. "So you know where he is?" "I have an idea on his whereabouts. Why?" Once again he gingerly brushed her hands away from his face, slightly irritated by her need to adorn him. "I need to talk to him." "Oh. Well I suggest that you get cleaned up first, hun," she said, throwing the washcloth at him as she stood, gathering her things, "You'll scare people looking like that."Lamica said, leaving him to shower. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: The Search For Raven  
After Heero was clean, he set out on the streets with Lamica, beginning his search for Raven. As he walked with her, people kept turning their heads, staring at the two. Lamica lead Heero into a dark, deserted alley. "Where are we going?" Heero asked. She only pushed him into a wall, and began to kiss him vigorously. He pushed her away from him roughly, slamming her into the other wall of the alley.   
Lamica only smiled, brushing some hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist you anymore. Tell me, Heero, do you have a girlfriend?" Heero only glared at her. "That's none of you concern-" "Oh, but it is, love." Heero growled at her, frustrated, knowing that she was right. "Just take me to Raven." "Fine, have it your way. But hopefully you can keep up with me!" She said as she started to run at the twelve-foot chain-link fence at the end of the alley. Heero just watched as she leaped over it; she made it seem effortless, almost easy. Heero sighed, 'Here goes nothing' he thought as he ran towards the fence, hoping he could do the same as Lamica. And he did indeed, better even. He landed by Lamica's feet, she was there waiting for him.   
"It's at the second door to the left. Good luck." Heero just looked at her, shrugged, and took a step towards the door. As soon as he took that step though, no sooner was he up in the air, dangling upside-down by a rope tightly wrung around his leg. "Is this some kind of test?" he yelled down at Lamica. "I suppose." was her loud reply. So Heero took out his pocketknife and... noticed that he was about forty feet up. "Damnit." Heero said, and he cut the rope anyway, leaving him flailing to the ground. He landed on a clothes wire ten feet above the alley floor, and spurted out some blood; the line had cut him across the torso. He let himself fall the rest of the way...  
And was caught by non-other than Raven himself. "Well, you're good 'nuff to see me now... Or dumb enough." he said as he looked over Heero's condition. "So, why`d you come to see me?" he asked, carrying Heero into his apartment. Inside, it reeked of herbs and smoke. Raven plopped him down on an old, musty couch next to some elderly woman.   
"Please, start the healing, Aunt Persia." The elderly woman, Persia, nodded, getting up to get some supplies. "I came to see you to ask about me...my capabilities as a werewol-" "You mean Homo lupus, or a Child of the Moon." Raven interrupted. "Yes, Homo lupus...Can I only change on a full moon?" Aunt Persia came back with some herbs, bandages, and some medical tape. "Well, it depends on the person. They can, if they want, change anytime, but they can't make the complete transition until the days surrounding the full moon, and the full moon of course." Heero winced as Persia placed a lighter's flame over his stomach's gash, chanting in some foreign language.  
"And there are other packs, right?" "Indeed, there are. And lone ones too." The woman stood up, "He is healed..." and she wandered off. "Is she the eldest?" he asked Raven, who was lighting up a cigarette. "Ya, in this pack." Heero looked on as Raven smoked. "Then why can't she lead?" Raven rolled his eyes as he took another puff of his cigarette. "Well, duh! Heero, she's like, a hundred-and-ten. Hey, you wanna cig?" Heero shook his head.  
"Hey, I heard that you already picked a mate." Raven elbowed him, "Lamica...man, are you lucky or wha-" "She's... not my mate..." "Well, then who is?" he said, waving his cigarette around in his hand, "Not some meat- girl, I hope." "What's a meat-girl?" asked a somewhat confused Heero. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not 'posed to use that term anymore... leads us to devouring them...What I meant was a human girl."  
"Oh, well, why not a girl?" "Because Homo sapiens and Homo lupus just don't mix well! Besides, what girl's gonna want a werewolf for a husband? C'mon, stop asking questions now, please!" Raven held a hand to his head, drank some vodka, and took another puff. Heero just sat back and remained silent; he didn't know what Raven was capable of. "I'm sorry, it's just that I have a really bad migraine right now." "Don't they have something for that?"  
"Can't go to human doctors. They'd find out. Another rule: always Persia, never humans. Persia's usually here." Raven stood, and held a hand out to Heero. "C'mon, I wanna show you something." Heero took his hand for support as he stood slowly. Raven lead him outside to a garden. In the garden there were all sorts of plants, flowers, and herbs. "Heero, the government spends billions of dollars on helping humans, but the only thing they are doing is helping the stupid, and the weak. I want to stop that." Heero eyed him, "How?" "By changing the strong, and killing the weak. Heero, I need you to do something." "What is it?" "Since we are either killing off or changing the world's leaders, I need you....to destroy Miss Former Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft." Heero's eyes widened with shock as Raven finished, and without even thinking, he decked him straight in the mouth. Raven staggered backwards, then he tripped over a fallen log behind him. "I will not....I made a promise that I'd never hurt anyone again." All he could do was smile up at Heero, wiping the blood away from his mouth. "Y'know, if you aren't going to do it, someone else will. And it's just one person, Heero." Raven said, standing...he was looking into Heero's eyes....which were now slightly glazed over. "...I suppose one person won't hurt..." mumbled Heero. "Good." said Raven, and then he left Heero, alone, in the garden. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: The Argument  
'I can't just kill Relena...' thought Heero as he entered Quatre's lovely mansion. Duo, who was relaxing on the couch in the living room, opened an eye to look at who came in. "Ah, it's the walking enigma, the bloodthirsty lycanthrope, Heero Yuy!" he said, his words tainted with sarcasm as he rolled over to get a better view of Heero. "I see that you are injured; are you alright?" "Hai." Heero walked over to the couch adjacent to Duo's, and almost plopped himself down tiredly. "How`d you get it?" "Get what?" mumbled Heero as he rummaged under the couch with a hand for the first aid kit. "The wound, silly!" said Duo. "Oh. That. I fell unto a laundry wire....from about forty feet above the ground." Duo looked at him in disbelief, "Shit! How`d you get up that high? Oh, wait, must be a werewolf-" "Homo lupus," said Heero without thinking, "K`so...now I'm doing it, too.."   
He found the kit and brought it out. "Doing what?" asked Duo. "Correcting people on their use of the word werewolf. Raven doesn't like to use that word...he uses Homo lupus." "And what does that mean?" asked Duo, who didn't know his Latin. "It's just werewolf in Latin..." Duo snorted, "Ok." Heero was removing the bandages...and realized that this wound of his was almost completely healed. Duo gawked in awe. "What the...?" mumbled Heero, slightly awed himself. "Must be a Homo lupus thing," said Duo, smiling. Heero put away the kit, and he headed upstairs. "Where you goin'?" "To take a nap. Wake me up when Quatre wants to make dinner." he said as he shut the door to his room.  
And found Lamica lying on his bed, waiting for him. "Hi, Heero." she said in a throaty voice. 'Thank God she has at least her underwear on....' thought Heero, feeling his primitive werewolf instincts kicking in. All they wanted right now was sex, and that wasn't what he wanted. "Get out." he calmly said. She didn't budge. "Why? Don't you want me, Heero?" she said, pouting playfully. "...No." said Heero, fighting his primitive side. "Why not? Aren't I good enough for you? Or...are you seeing someone?" That pout of hers remained. "Just...get out. Now." Heero said, starting to get angry. "What you gonna do, Heero, if I don't?" she said, smiling slyly. 'Damnit...' he thought, 'She wants me to go over there...and I'm falling for it...' "I'll just go sleep on the couch then," was his reply, which he found himself proud of. Her pout and smile went away, "Oh, fine!" she said, getting up. "Just let me dress first." Lamica went over to his dresser..and got out some of his clothes. "What are you doing?" asked Heero, slightly confused by her actions. "Getting some clothes. What? You actually thought I had mine here?" she said, snorting. Heero just rolled his eyes, and went over to his bed, preparing for his nap. 'So tired...' he thought as he watched Lamica, making sure that she left.  
As soon as she was done though, she went over to him, bringing his face into her delicate hands, and kissed him. "Sweet dreams, love." she whispered into his ear, and then she was gone. "Yeah. Right." he muttered as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Duo just stared at her as Lamica made her way to the living room. "Who are you?" he asked, bemused by her beauty. "Not yours." was her remark as she sat on the couch next to him. "So, what do you guys do around here for fun?" Duo just stared at her, and smiled. "Well, we like to play video games..." Lamica rolled her eyes, "I'm not interested...I'm going back to Heero now..." and as she said that, she crept into Heero's room silently, shedding all but her undergarments, and she crept over to his bed, and she got on top of him. Heero woke up, startled by her sudden movement, and he pushed her off. "I told you to go!" he said, angered by her defiance. "But why, Heero? Why can't we have some fun?" she said, sitting on the foot of his bed, pouting.   
"Because I'm seeing Relena!" he said, not even thinking of what Lamica could do. "Well, not for long!" she said, gathering clothes, and heading for the door. In an instant, Heero was up, grabbing her arm with an deathgrip. "You wouldn't." She looked at him, and smiled. "Only if you'll be mine." He glared at her, his famous, You're-gonna-die glare. "Never. I will never be yours, Lamica, and you'll just have to accept that." "LET ME GO!" she shrieked, crazy with anger. "No." She shrieked again, this time it sounded like a war cry, and she bent down and bit his arm with her grown fangs, tearing his flesh. He let go, and cradled his arm as she let go and exited the room. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6: Two Months Later  
Heero paced in his room. The sun was setting, and the full moon was rising. There was a knock at the door. "Heero? You in there?" asked Duo. "Hai. Come in..." he mumbled, staring out the window. "So I guess.... you're gonna change tonight, right?" he said, shuffling his feet nervously. "Hai...What's your point?" Heero was still looking out the window...looking at the sun slowly setting. "What's going to happen?" Heero turned his gaze to Duo, "...I don't know exactly...I guess I'll change....and go hunt or something..." The phone downstairs rang. After a few moments, Quatre opened the door, "It's for you, Heero." Heero went out of the room, and he picked up the phone in the hallway, putting the receiver up to his ear. "Hello, Heero. Do you feel the change coming?" asked Raven over the phone. "...Yes..." replied Heero. "Good. I'll be over soon...so don't go anywhere." He laughed, and then there was a click, signifying that the conversation was over.   
Heero took his jacket, and his gun, and headed for the door. "Where you going, Heero?" asked Duo. "Out." He shut the door behind him, and he walked into the chilly night air. He headed for that abandoned alley in the city.  
Halfway there, he ran into Raven, startling him. "I told you not go anywhere!" said Raven, anger beginning to bubble up his throat. "So?" replied Heero, who didn't feel like taking orders tonight. "Never mind. It doesn't matter now. Today is a very important day for you, Heero." Raven smiled, and took his arm, heading down a crowded street. "..Why?" he asked, slightly hesitant to hear Raven's answer. "Today is the day you assassinate Relena!" Raven's smile broadened as the look of dread spread across Heero's face. "Oh...that...Why can't we change her?" he asked, hoping that Raven would change his mind and let Heero change her. "She believes in pacifism. Pacifists don't make good Homo lupi, now do they?" Raven lead him into a building. "No..I guess not...." replied Heero, his hope smashed by the inevitable dread; the fear of killing his loved one. He glanced around, and noticed that Raven had taken him to the airport. "Why do we need a plane?" "To go to the Sanc Kingdom, duh." Raven said, rolling his   
cold blue eyes. "We could use Wing Zero..." said Heero, "They won't detect it on radar." He got a slap on the back from Raven, who was smiling proudly at his creation. "Good thinkin'. Lead the way." he said, taking him to the exit of the crowded airport.   
They entered the cockpit of Wing Zero. Heero put it in Bird Mode, and they headed for the peaceful Sanc Kingdom. "Man, this is so kewl! Why didn't you show me this before?" said Raven, looking at all the gadgets and buttons. "Never thought I'd need to.." said Heero, who was concentrating on piloting this Man Machine of his.   
Heero landed his Gundam near the border of the Sanc Kingdom. "Stay here. I don't want to cause anymore trouble than necessary," said Heero as he got out of Wing Zero, and started to make his way through the forest towards the city. "Right-O." was Raven's reply as he sat there, beginning to feel utterly bored.   
As Heero entered the Kingdom, he was not approached by anyone. 'A little odd..' he admitted in his head. Then the guard stopped him near Relena's room. "Aa. It's only you, Heero. Go ahead; you may enter," said the guard, stepping aside. 'Why couldn't he say no..' thought Heero as he entered the room to find Relena at her mirror, brushing her hair. She turned around and smiled, seeing that her boyfriend was there. "Heero! I wasn't expecting you...so late..." Heero looked outside and saw that the full moon was rising.....  
He could feel the change in him. His teeth growing long and sharp, his body getting hairier...And his bones and organs were changing. "Get...away from me....before it's too late." he managed to say as he fought the inevitable. Relena had a look of confusion plastered on her face. "But why, Heero? What's wrong...you don't look right." She said, worry beginning to fill itself in her head. "Just..Go!!" he said, snarling as he changed slowly...fighting it with all his might. He fell to his knees, and groaned in pain as they reversed, which made a disgusting popping sound. "Heero! Are you hurt? What's wrong?" she said, ignoring his warnings and stepped closer. 'It's too late to save us both...' he thought as he felt the change taking over. He managed to throw his gun at Relena's feet. "Shoot me..." he said before his face stretched outwards into a muzzle. The look of confusion remained on her face, and somehow, it looked as if she was even more confused than before.   
Slowly, Relena picked up the gun out of pure instinct and fear, for she was seeing what Heero was changing into; a monster. Heero fought for the last human part of himself that remained: his mind. 'I can't kill her...' he thought as he picked up Relena's scent....it contained fear...and then he could hear her heart...it was beating so fast...   
Relena hesitantly aimed at Heero, and clicked the safety. 'Remember what Heero showed you...' she remembered. Then, fully changed, Heero looked at her, as if he was deciding if she was food or a threat. Then he sprang up, ready to attack her....  
A shot went off, sending the guards rushing into Relena's room...to see Heero lying on the floor, completely naked except for the bullet in his torso. "Miss Relena, what's going on?!" cried one of the awestricken guards. "I...don't know...he was....and I..." she dropped the gun, shock over what she had done was beginning to fill her body. "Oh my God! Get Help! Now!" she cried, tears falling freely from her eyes. Relena knelt beside Heero, who had a hand pressed on his bullet wound. He was bleeding profusely, and had troubles breathing. "Heero! What have I done?...Are you alright?" she said, taking his free hand in hers. "...You...didn't.." he paused to cough...and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, "kill..me.." Heero fought for consciousness. "Please don't die on me! I didn't mean to--" Heero took his free hand and placed it upon her lips, silencing her. "I'll...be alright..." he coughed up some blood.   
The paramedics came rushing in, slightly pushing Relena away from Heero. "Is he...gonna be ok?" she asked the paramedics. "...We don't know that for sure..." said one of the paramedics as they carried Heero out on a stretcher. "Wait! I want to go with!" shouted Relena. One paramedic looked to the other and shrugged, signaling a 'Why not?' "Sure." The one on the left told her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7: Troubles At The Hospital  
"He's not breathing!" cried the ER doctor as Heero flatlined. They got out the paddles, and readied them. "Charging 200," said the doctor. Heero's lifeless body jumped as they charged the electricity into him, hoping to revive him. There was no apparent effect. "Charge to 250," the doctor commanded to the nurse. Again, they charged his body with electricity, making it jump. "Damnit! Charging 300!" he said as he prepared to shock Heero's lifeless body. This time it actually worked; it brought him into consciousness. Heero looked around, very aware of what was happening. "You have been shot. Do you feel any pain?" Heero shook his head; the morphine was working well. "Can you talk?" the doctor asked. "Hai..." he managed to get out, his voice not working with him right now. "Do you know your name?" "Heero Yuy." "Ok this man is gonna be fine..." the doctor said, handing a chart to a nurse. "Let that girl visit him now I gotta go..." said the doctor as he left.   
"You may see him now," said the nurse to Relena in the waiting room. "Is he ok??" asked Relena, her voice full of worry. "Yes. We've stabilized him and stopped the bleeding. He's awake now." The nurse went down a corridor. Relena hurried into Heero's room.   
He was standing, looking out the window even though he had just been shot. The full moon was hidden by dark, ominous looking clouds. "Heero...what happened....?" asked   
Relena, remaining by the door. Heero didn't make eye contact with her, instead he remained looking out the window. "...I ...should've told you when I first found out, Relena...." he turned to face her. He was wearing one of those ridiculous hospital gowns, the IVs still attached to him. "...When I was attacked...in the forest that one night...The moon was full. A...creature, just like the one you saw...tonight..attacked me..and he has changed me into what he is...a...werewolf..." Heero had almost whispered the last part. "Oh Heero!" cried Relena, hugging him tightly. "Is that true? Is that really what I saw?" she said. "Hai...If you don't believ--" he was quieted by Relena.   
"But I do believe you, Heero. I do believe. I know that you'd never lie to me," she said, still hugging him. He pulled her off of him, and looked her in the eye, completely confused. "...And...you're accepting this?...After when I tried to..." She sat on the hospital bed, "...I suppose so..." Relena sat, thinking. Heero suddenly shuddered. 'Oh no...' "Get Out. Now." he said to Relena, for he could feel the change coming again. He looked out the window; the clouds were parting, exposing the full moon.   
"Heero? What is it?" she said, standing. Heero looked back at her, and growled. "Just do as I tell you and GET OUT!" he yelled. Relena stepped back. "The change is coming, Relena, and if I change, I'll kill you!" he said, putting his arms on her shoulders. Her eyes widened...all she could do is stare. "What?" he said, and then Heero turned to see what she was staring at.  
Leaning against the hospital window, which was now halfway open, was Raven, nearly transformed. "I told you...to kill her," he said, managing to keep his lips this long into the change. Heero stepped in front of Relena. "She accepts me, Raven. Both sides." Raven snorted, and fought for his lips. "Do you really think she'll accept you, Heero? Well too bad, 'cause now I'm gonna do the job for you!" 'C'mon! Change!' Heero thought, eyeing him. "Not while I'm alive." He felt the change coming. Already his body was covered in fur, and he was beginning to grow his muzzle filled with fangs. He dropped to his knees as they reversed once more.  
"That can be arranged," Raven completed the transition, and he lunged at them. Heero caught Raven in mid- lunge, and he took him crashing through the window. "Heero!!!!!!" Relena cried, dashing to the window. As she looked out, she couldn't see them anywhere. "Nooo..." she cried, sitting on his bed again. A nurse rushed in, looking around. "Where's the patient?" 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8: Overthrow  
Duo sat in the living room, looking at the clock and the door. "Heero should've been back by now..." he said, then he hit his forehead with his hand, saying 'Duh!' "He's a werewolf now...he won't be back 'til....Oh shit he didn't tell me that part.." he said, beginning to worry. 'Did he tell anyone else what he was?' he thought, wanting to talk to somebody else about this. "Aw screw it! He's probably out," he paused, smiling, "chasing bunnies."  
***  
Heero wrestled Raven to the ground, pinning him. Raven pawed at him, trying to scratch Heero's face. Heero growled savagely, and he went for the neck. Instead, Raven kicked him off, and jumped to his feet. Then, he lunged at Heero, and went for his belly as he tackled him to the ground. Another Homo lupus came from nowhere, pinning Raven. She was tawny-colored, and had brown eyes. 'Lamica..' he thought, and then joined in the attack. Lamica was tearing at Raven's leg, getting yelps filled with pain out of him. Heero scratched at Raven's muzzle, watching the blood seep out. All Raven could do was scream.   
When they were done, they dragged his wolfish body into the forest, hiding it. Then Lemika brushed up against Heero in a loving way, looking at him. He turned his head, looking away from her. 'No.' He seemed to say, and Lamica's ears drooped with sadness, and she dashed off.   
***  
Heero woke up in his bed, alone. There was a knock at the door. "Heero? Are you there?" said Duo. "Hai...Come in, Duo." he said, covering himself up. Duo, unwillingly, stepped in, closing the door behind him. "Heero, there's this strange, old lady downstairs. She wants to see you." He said, looking down nervously. Heero sighed, tired of these wolfly affairs. "Tell her I'll be down in a minute or so." Duo nodded, and exited the room, shuddering. He went over to Quatre's room, knocking on it quietly. "Yes?" came a muffled voice through the door. "I need your help. I saw Heero..he's bleeding real bad from the back...I think..there's glass in it? I dunno, but you're going to help me get it out!" And then, the door opened, revealing Quatre, his face pinched with worry. "Alright," he said, first-aid kit in hand as he dashed over to Heero's room.  
***  
'...I'm bleeding...' Heero realized as he went to put his shirt on, and a smear of blood came off of his hand. Then, there was a knock at the door. He rushed to it, opening the door. It was Duo and Quatre, who had a first-aid kit. He let them in and shut the door. "How's your back?" asked Quatre, worry tinting his voice. "...It's bleeding." Heero said, stating the obvious. Quickly, he removed his shirt as Duo took out the blade of glass. Then, Quatre dressed the wound. Heero put his shirt back on, and hurried down the stairs to greet his visitor.   
Downstairs awaited Persia, dressed in an elderly woman's ensemble; hat and all. She greeted Heero with a stern look. "Where's Raven, Heero?" she asked, taking a seat on a nearby couch. Heero stood, crossing his arms. "So he didn't go home last night?" he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Persia just looked up at him, that stone-cold glare never leaving her elderly eyes. "I suppose he didn't. Why, did you see him last night?" 'Damn, she's good,' Heero thought as he took a seat across from her. He winced as his new wound pressed up against the couch. "My, my, Heero, are you hurt?" queried Persia, a bit of sarcasm in her tone of elderly voice. Then, Quatre came into the living quarters, carrying a tray of tea. He smiled nervously, placing the tray down at the coffee table in-between Heero and the visitor. "I hope you like tea..." he said, before making his way back into the kitchen.  
Aunt Persia took a cup, and sipped it gingerly. "Your friends...are concerned for you..." she said in-between sips, "Especially the blonde-headed one. It'd be a pity if something were to happen to them..." Heero gritted his teeth, giving her his most pissed-off glare. "Leave them out of this." A smirk crept unto the elderly one's lips. "Oh, have I struck a nerve?" The smirk was gone, "Where's Raven, and what did you do to him? And don't lie; I can tell," she said, gazing into his cold cobalt eyes. Now, they were lightly glazed over...his expression almost blank. "...Last night we fought...and we hid his body in the forest...near the hospital--" Heero shook his head, coming out of the trance. He stood, and showed her to the door. "You got what you want, now leave."   
As she walked over to the door, she whispered, "You know, if you dont take the position of the leader, we will find someone else to, and then..." she grinned, before Heero had slammed the door. He then slumped down, his shoulders trembling lightly. He put his head in his hands as he sat there. 'What am I going to do?' Then, he stood, fully composed once more. "I'll kill them all," he stated, a slightly insane smirk placed upon his young facade.  
***  
There he sat, guns laid out all around him on the floor. Heero finished cleaning his last gun. Then, he stood, placing his best gun in his shoulder rig. Next, he placed two small, almost pure silver blades up the sleeves of his green sweater. Last were the two small pistols, which were hidden in his pant legs. Before Heero had left his room, he had made sure he had plenty of ammo by stuffing a lot in his pockets. Duo just looked on as Heero descended down the stairway. "Hey, you sure you don't need backup?" he asked the Perfect Soldier, leaning over the banister. Heero just shook his head, and then he was outside, walking towards Raven's place. As he was walking, he looked up and noticed the night sky...Thankfully, the full moon was hiding behind some dark gray clouds.   
Before he could reach the apartment though, he was surrounded in the alley by a group of people he had never seen before in his life. 'But...I know them...' Heero thought to himself as he glanced around at them all, his fingers wavering over his hidden gun. Then, a familiar face stepped through; Aunt Persia. "Well, well...Looks like we got you trapped, Mr. Yuy." she said slowly, clasping her old, wrinkly hands. "Don't speak too soon," he nearly growled. "What do you want now?" She only laughed heartily, which would chill a normal person to the bone. She then grew serious, and the pack tightened it's circle forming around Heero. "We, the pack, have decided that Raven's choice of making you pack leader was a foolish one...So we are placing you, Heero Yuy, out of power." When she finished, he could practically feel the breath of the pack on his neck, which made his hair stand on end. "..How are you going to do this?" He then grunted quietly, and he looked up..The full moon was out..and it had been for a quite some time, it seemed. Nearly all of the pack had changed before his eyes, and he had refused to realize this until now. 'Damnit...I don't have enough time to change...' Persia grinned sadistically, "Oh, by a pack killing. But don't you worry, dear. I am too old to participate..."   
He drew his gun and clicked off the safety in a simultaneous movement, although it wasn't enough. Already, two of the females were on him, going for his throat. Heero pulled the trigger, shooting one of them in the leg, and another in the torso shortly after the first shot. Then, several more lupi were on him, tearing at his throat, arms and legs...Everywhere where they could sink their sharp, wolfish fangs into... 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9: Death of a Soldier  
Relena sat with her head in her hands, blonde hair surrounding her face to help mask her face as she sobbed quietly. Infront of her there was a casket, surrounded by various flowers. In the wreath there was a picture of the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy.   
In the back of the old-as-time cathedral, there were the other pilots. Quatre was crying almost silently, and Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde boy to try and calm his tears. Duo was sitting next to them, eerily silent as he stared at the fancy wooden crate ahead of him, his cobalt eyes a bit watery. Wufei, on the other hand, was leaning against the back wall, his arms crossed and his head bowed.   
The cathedral itself was too elegant and cheerful on a day like this. 'It should be dark...and...' Duo was thinking to himself now as he blankly gazed around the place. His eyes rested on Relena...She was sobbing so loudly that it nearly echoed throughout the church, and now she was murmuring something to herself...  
"Nonononono....He...He can't die!" She cried out, leaping up out of her seat before she ran to the closed casket. "HHHEEEEEEEEERROOOOO!!!!" Without even thinking, she opened the casket, before gasping. Heero's lifeless, cold body lay inside. His neck was nearly gone, exposing the inside of where his trachea used to be. His face was marred nearly to unrecognition...From the suit he was wearing, it was hard to tell what else was missing...  
A pair of small yet firm hands came to rest on her shoulders. It was Duo, who looked a bit uneasy. "Relena- san...Please go back to your seat..." he said quietly to her, before escorting her there himself. As soon as he was sure that she wouldn't raise from her seat again, he walked back over to Heero. "Gomennasai...Tomodachi..." he murmured before closing the casket. Duo then walked back to his spot next to Quatre and Trowa. The blonde looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. "...Thanks, Duo..." he said oh so quietly as he was handed a tissue. The Arabian wiped at his cobalt blue eyes silently, still leaning his frail form against Trowa, who had remained silent throughout the whole funeral service.   
Wufei then raised his head, looking down on them, "...When is the burial?"   
***  
A silvery white wolf was dashing through the night's fresh air, his posture signifying pure confidence in every stride. Behind him ran a pack of various colours, most of the pelts brown and tan; along with one tawny and a black. The silver one stopped, and he pointed his head towards the heavens and let out a eerie, long howl. The Loup garoux joined in, still staying behind what looked like their new leader.   
The hunt was on. A deer perked it's head up upon hearing the howl, and it began to ran. The pack chased after it, the silver lupus respectively in the front. He dashed and wove in-between trees and shrubbery effortlessly, as if he had been trained to do this kind of thing; to hunt. He came closer with every stride, and soon found himself snapping at the frail deer's legs, trying to get a fall out of it. Success came, and the pack closed in, before making the final leap.   
The leader tore into the bleeding deer's throat, silencing its cries for help. He fed ravenously, growling at anyone who dared to get too close to his share of the kill. When he was done he padded off to a nearby clearing made with flatrocks. He laid upon them, yawning with a full belly. The tawny wolf went up next to him, laying by his side. She began to nuzzle him. He pushed her away with his muzzle, looking a bit detested.   
After the pack had rested, their leader lead them to a dark, secluded cave that would be hidden from human society. Patches of silver fur began to disappear, and were replaced by smooth, peach-coloured skin. Most of the fur was turned into silver-white hair, which seemed endless as it grew and grew...The lupine eyes would change into a darker colour, and soon the muzzle itself would return to a pair of quite attractive human lips. The man stood, feeling completely comfortable around his pack, even though the only thing he wore was a slight smirk. He brought up an arm to wipe at the blood still hanging around his mouth.   
Lamica strode up, clinging to his arm. The man simply pushed her away silently. She pouted angrily, "Milliardo! How come you won't let me play with you? Don't you love me?"   
***  
Duo laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed, before loosening a black tie. "...Why...did they have to kill him?" he asked no one in particular as he tossed the tie to the ground. His eyes were now filled with anger and sadness as he spoke to himself, alone in his room. "Couldn't they just let him resign or something?!" Duo sighed, before shuddering. "Damnit, Relena!...Why'd you have to go and open up his casket? Man that just made me want to puk--" He caught himself and his face faltered slightly, "Aa, gomen Heero!" His boyish features softened once he had spoken that name. Duo sat up slowly, leaning his back against the wall. Tears began to slowly cascade down his cheeks.   
There was a sudden knock at the door, "Duo?" It was Quatre waiting outside his door, speaking with his calm, soothing voice filled with femininity. Duo relaxed slightly, wiping at his eyes, "Yeah, the door's open Quatre." The door opened slowly and the blonde stepped in, walking over to stand by Duo's side. "I was wondering if you're hungry..." Duo shook his head slightly, offering a meek smile. "Couldn't eat a thing right now. Why don't you sit down?" Quatre nodded, obliging to his request. The bed only dipped slightly under his weight. "What is it, Duo?" he asked, still speaking oh so softly. Duo sighed, fighting back the urge to cry. "Why'd he have to die, Quat? I mean, he was stronger than all of us...Sure, he wasn't the most sane guy...but..." Tears were now falling freely from the young braided one's eyes, and he was embraced by Quatre. "I-I don't know, Duo...But it will be okay..." He hugged him tight, feeling Duo's soft braid brush up against his cheek.   
  
Duo pulled back from the hug slowly, wiping at his eyes and smiling nervously. "Sorry, Quatre. Didn't mean to be a girl and cry all over your shirt..." Quatre smiled back, laughing softly. "Oh Duo, it's alright to cry. We all have to sometime..." Duo smirked at this, and he began to laugh. A blonde brow was arched slightly in puzzlement. "What's so funny?" "Just...Try to picture Wufei crying!" Duo managed to squeeze out between laughs. 


End file.
